


Barely There

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: She never quite seemed there.





	Barely There

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a writing challenge, with the following prompts:   
> Pale  
> Faded  
> Fluttery   
> Blown Away  
> Murmur  
> Patience

Emily never seemed quite there, never solid and tangible. She was drawn in pale lines, in quiet eyes. She possessed the ability of fading into the background, barely noticable. Her voice came out in a murmur, fluttery and unsure. You would think that if she went into the wind she’d be blown away. She had the patience of someone who had never truly been seen or heard, and didn’t expect to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
